A Not so Triangular Love Triangle
by Miss-Cooper
Summary: OK,so i'm going against alot of ppl, so brace yourselves. BUTCH/SPINELLI! i read one fanfiction about this and i love it! Don't like DON'T READ! R&R reviews are always welcomed
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so for those who don't know us(Austin: So basically everyone except Faficboy12)-sigh- That me and my friend Austin -points at Austin- here work on our fanfics together. There are all under my name because Austin doesn't have one and his older bro always hogs their computer doing who knows what(Austin: I do...believe me you don't want to know-shudders-) Austin it's your job to do the disclaimer. (Austin: okay...neither I nor Saguri own Roc-Recess! Sorry we have a story for Rocket Power too. We're working on the third chapter at the moment. So again, neither I nor Saguri own Recess or the characters.) Have fun and review and tell me if you want this to be a oneshot or a multi-chapter. Enjoy!!

**A Not So Triangular Love Triangle **

It was a normal recess when we come to our favorite group or forth graders(Austin:i thought they were third graders? Me:-shrugs- third or forth either way it doesn't matter)

"Who's up for some kickball?" Vince asks with a ball that seemed to come out of nowhere. "okay, sure" everyone said at once except for Spinelli. "Something wrong,Spinelli?" Gretchen asked seeing her only female friend not answering and looking alittle,well,not happy. "No,nothings wrong, I just don't feel well." She answered forcing one of her smirk/smiles. "Well if you're not feeling well, we can take you to the nurse if you want?" Mikey asked, feeling suddenly very worried about one of his female friends. You see, even if they won't admit it, all the guys in the group are very protective of 'their' girls. And by 'their' girls I mean the girls in the group.

"No, you guys can go play, I think i'm just going to go and lay in the grass for awhile; i'll meet up with you later,kay?" Spinelli said already staring to walk away from them. "Well alright, we'll see you later!!" TJ yelled after her.

Where Spinelli is.....

'_I can't believe it!!!! I mean come on, why is this happening to me again!?!?!' _Spinelli was screaming in her head over and over. "Sigh, why of all people is it 'him'? She thought out loud to herself. "Who's 'him'?" A voice asked behind her causing her to jump a little(Austin:Not because she got scare but because she knew the voice.) "He-hey B-Bu-Butch." Spinelli said trying to no success not to stutter. "Hey, yourself. So answer, who is 'him'?" He asked sitting down next to her. "Sigh, p-pr-pro-promise n-not to t-tell?" She asked still trying not to stutter. "Sure, your secret is safe with me, Ash." During that years winter break, Butch and Spinelli became neighbors and got really close. So now Butch was the only person who she wouldn't beat up for calling her 'Ashley' or anything like it. Although, she still slightly blushes when ever she thinks about it or he says it. Which means...yep, you guessed it, she started to blush when he called her 'Ash' (Austin: Short for 'Ashley') "Do you have to call me 'Ash.' at school? What if other people hear you and start calling me that?" She looked at him pretending to pout. He just chuckled a little before answering. "Okay, well first off we're to far away from everyone for them to hear me call'n ya that. Also, I called ya that because it's cute when ya blush." He said still smiling to her as if he thought it was no big deal that he called her cute. Also, when he called her 'cute' she blushed even harder. Which just made his chuckle turn into little laughters. _He's so cute when he smiles...._she thought to herself. "wait...where did that come from!?!?" She yelled thinking out loud again. When she yelled out suddenly, Butch thought that she was mad at him and instantly got scared. "Sorry, A-Spinelli, I didn't mean to laugh at you like that." He said very sadly. "You were laughing at me?" she asked suddenly very confused. "Yeah, isn't that why you yelled at me?" He asked starting to get a headache."I didn't yell at you." she said starting to get a headache also. "Yes you did, you just yelled 'where did that come from?' at me". He said looking at her with a very bad headache coming. "I said that out loud?" she asked, starting to blush again. "Yeah, what were ya thinkin' bout to make you yell out like that?" He asked. "Hey, Spin-... Spinelli,why are you talking to Butch?" A voice asked from behind them. The two looked towards where the voice came from and saw none other than... "Hey Teej, why aren't you with the guys?" Spinelli asked a little annoyed cause someone interrupted her alone time with Butch. Little did she know, Butch was absolutely pissed off._ Why the hell does he always have to show up!?!?_ Butch thought as he glared at TJ, clenched his teeth, and his hands(Austin: that were in his pocket) curled up into fists. " you're the one who said you weren't feeling that well,so I decided to come check on you. Is something wrong with that?" He asked a little annoyed seeing Spinelli smile and blush because of a guy other that him._ What's so great about Butch, anyways?_ TJ thought to himself. A look of confusion came on to his face as he thought about this question. This just made Spinelli crack up without thinking. Seeing her laugh at **him** made Butch relax alittle and smile. **RING RING**

"oh! There's the bell, come on you two you're both slow." Spinelli said as she started to run back to the school. " Hey Butch, if you can catch me i'll help you with the math homework tonight, But if TJ gets to me first, i'll help him and you'll have to do it by yourself!" Both boys just glared at one another when they heard that. _THERE'S NO WAY I'M LETTING __**HIM**__ SPEND A FEW HOURS ALONE WITH SPINELLI.!!!!/THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M LETTING __**HIM**__ SPEND A FEW HOURS ALONE WITH ASHLEY!!!!!!!!!_ Were their first thoughts when they heard that. Butch suddenly smirked when an idea hit him. "Hey, who says we need her to help us, right? I mean we can handle it." _Somethings not right with this guy._ "Yeah sure." was all he said as he raised his hand from his side, to shake hands. _Perfect..._ Butch thought as he reached for TJ's hand_. _They shook hands when suddenly... " Although, I'd still rather spend time alone with Ash. than have you around her at all, though!" was all Butch said as he pulled on TJ's hand causing him to fall face first into the ground, as Butch ran after 'his' Ashley(Austin: as he would call her) catching her by the waist as TJ was still getting up off the ground. "Well, looks like I know who i'll be spending time with tonight. Come over at, say, six o'clock?" Spinelli said giggling as Butch was still holding her waist.(Austin: wow...she can giggle?) _Not that i'm complaining_ she thought looking at him in front of her.

Okay, so that's it so far_, _review if you want me to keep going and if you want Austin here next time(Austin: if there is a 'next time'. _) Of course there will be a next time, Austin!!!TT-TT See how mean he is to me!?!? I could always replace Austin with Austyn, at least Austyn's nice to me!!!!_ (Austin: _oh you know you just want Austyn here because you looove him,hahahaha!) _ I do NOT, i repeat, I do NOT love him!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He is a sweet, funny, and nice person. But if you really want, I could always replace you with Trent. We barely speak to each other, and he's nicer to me that you!!! (Austin: you want him here for the same reason as Austyn._) O.O Austin you're a meany!!! (Trent: Austin, why are you being mean to A-My name is Saguri on here!!!!!!-O.O okay. Austin, why are you being mean to Saguri?-looks at me- You made her cry!?!?! ten seconds to run Austin or you're dead!!!!!)(Austin:..........O.O..............oh...............crap.....later people!!!!)Me:thanks Trent^_^(Trent: anytime, later 'Saguri'.)Me: Later, see you in choir later?(Trent: I have football practice first, but yeah, see you then.) Okay, later people and review and tell me: Multi-chapters or oneshot? Austin or Trent? Bye-Bye,see you later!!!^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Okay!! So, with the people who reviewed(Austin: There was only two....so don't be so happy)TT_TT Austin be nice for once, besides, two is better that our Rocket Power fanfic. We only got one for the first chapter!!!!(Trent: Yeah, so be nice to 'Saguri' Austin, or you might end up with a few bruises later on. -glares at Austin-)(Austin: O.O...Saguri why is _**HE**_ here!?!?!?! He does nothing but threaten me!!) Cause he's nice. Also, yes he does help, he helped me with this chapter more than you did!!! (Trent:-.- yeah so be nice and shut up for once!) -sigh-, I am happy that we got two reviews but they only answered one of my questions TT_TT!!! Now again, who do you guys want? Austin, Austyn, or Trent? (Austin: Austyn? I didn't know he was here. Trent: Neither did I.) (Austyn: I'm right here!-he says while eating a chocolate bar cutely-)(Trent: Dude, you're going to be the first one to be voted off. Austyn: Nuh-uh!!! Saguri says I might make it just because i'm so lovable!) Awwww!! it's true! If they could see you they would love you, specially the girls. (Trent: believe me people, you're not missing anything.... besides, i'm funnier and i'm nicer to 'Saguri' than either of you. Austin:...why do keep writing Saguri with a ' at the beginning and end?Trent: Cause, her name's not really 'Saguri', so i'm not going to act like it is.)Whatever.... so review and we hope you enjoy the second chapter of** A Not So Triangular Love Triangle**!!!!!!!! Trent: and please pick one of us soon, it's kinda getting crowded in here, thanks and enjoy....Oh and none of us own Recess or the characters!!!!

**A Not So Triangular Love Triangle**

TJ's POV

So here I am. I'm watching Spinelli's house down the street. Just when I was about to leave my window, I saw _**HIM**_. I could feel my blood start to boil. I should be the one to spend a few hours alone with Spinelli!!!!!! _I should never have trusted him earlier today!!! Now he's going to spend time with Spinelli!! __**MY **__Spinelli!!!!_ "Not if I have any say in this..." he said while an evil smile crept onto his face.

Normal POV

As Butch was walking to Spinelli's house(Trent: Which was at the end of his yard! See? I'm funny, a vote for me is a vote for humor, niceness, and sarcasm!! vote for me!please?-puppy eyes-. Austin :.......: I can do the puppy eyes better!!!! ) he was getting suddenly very nervous. This was goingto be the first time he was truly alone with Ashley for a few hours.(Trent: Her parents work night shifts so they leave at like five in the afternoon) He was happy because of the same reason. _I remember when I moved over here, Ash was fine with it even a little happy someone else was here other than Detwailer. Or as she said 'Teej'. Her parents...not so much. They looked at me with my black leather jacket, white strip in my hair,which wasn't even a choice, and jeans and saw, and I quote, from when I heard Ash arguing with her parents about me, " nothing but a bad seed and we don't want our 'pooky'_ _hanging with a boy who would most likely get you pregnant by the age sixteen!!" that just got me stunned. I mean really do I look that much like a 'bad boy' ? I was very happy when I heard 'my' Ash's voice yell back " Who I hangout with is none of your business!!! Even if that happened, which you don't even know if it will, I know he would stick by me because he's not just some bad boy looking for trouble!!!!!!! He's better than that!!!!" I couldn't help but smile from that._

"hey, you coming inside or what?" I hear someone ask, getting me out of my thoughts. "oh, yeah, sorry; I got lost in thoug-"that's when he finally noticed what she was wearing. A small little blue dress(Trent:sorry, but it can't be too small, they're still in third or fourth grade) and he felt his cheeks instantly burn and knew he was blushing. She also had her hair down and was wearing a little make-up. "wow..." was all he could say. Spinelli noticed him staring at her and blushed, if possible, more than Butch. Both were happy they were outside and the other couldn't see them blush. "y-yo-you l-like it?" Spinelli asked knowing he was still looking her over. " Again, wow. You look beautiful. He said, then thought of a way to make her blush more, so he added to the end of his sentence "Ashley". Of course his plan worked, she just smiled and blushed even more. Suddenly Butch had an erg to kiss her. He blushed even harder thinking about it, sure everyone thought it was gross, but when you like the person, it's okay to kiss them, right? Also, it's okay to enjoy it, right?Without even thinking, Butch realized he was already moving closer to her, his face now centimeters away from her own. "Ash, can I ask you something?" "You just did" was all she said smirking, not at all surprised by him being so close she could smell his breath, which oddly smelt like cinnamon. "you know what I mean" he said, putting alittle. He knew Spinelli loved how he would only pout in front of her and only her. "sure, ask away" She said still smiling. Silence. A few seconds later although it felt like eternity to the both of them. Butch called on all his courage. This next question would either make or break any relationship the two kids had. "can I ...can I kiss you, Ashley?"

okay, so that is it for this chapter. I know, I know you want the answer that Spinelli is going to give. Although, i'm sure most of you already know her answer. So , I hope you liked it!!! I'll get the next chapter up soon. But only if I get some darn votes!! Austin,Austyn, or Trent??????? Tell me so the other two can leave!! Or I could always go for none of them and pick Michael. My nickname for him is skittles though. (Trent: NO!!! Pick people please!!! Pick me!Austin: No, pick me! Austyn: No pick me, please!!) -sigh- please vote soon.


	3. Auther's Note

Sorry, next chapter is chapter 3, but I had to say this. I got a review saying to make it TJ/Spin or else... Well, I'M NOT GOING TO!!!!! This is a ButchxSpinelli fanfiction! If you don't like it, don't read it, jeez... also, the one who threatened me, believe me when I say you don't scare me! I can protect myself easily! Also, I have like over twenty guys who would beat you to a pulp be4 you could even get near me! (Trent: Yeah, if you want to get 'Saguri', be prepared to take on two whole football teams, cause 'Saguri' is one of the guys,even though she's not a guy, and because she's like a little sis to all of us!!) Trent, calm down...it's not that serious... it was a pointless threat, because she/he can't possibly know who or where I am. I haven't used my real name anywhere, and she/he couldn't possibly know where I live. (Trent: ....fine....) Thank you... now this is a ButchxSpinelli fanfiction and it's going to stay a ButchxSpinelli fanfiction!!! And if I get anymore of these kind of reviews I might just kill off TJ just to shut you up!!!(Trent: now who needs to chill?) -sigh- you're right Trent, it's not worth it...

In other news... I wanted to say thanks to everyone who has stayed with me thru out this fanfic!!(Trent: Yeah thank you all) And in the next chapter, i'll announce who the winner is!! Will it be Trent, Austin, or Austyn? Who knows? Lol, I do, and you will too!! now go and find out and enjoy.


	4. Chapter 3

Okay, so I only got one vote for who stays. And the winner is...(Trent, Austin, and Austyn: O.O... TELL US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) the winner is...you know I think i'll say it later...(Austin/Austyn: NO,TELL US NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Trent: Please?) Fine....the winner is-drum roll- TRENT!!!!! (Trent: HA, I KNEW IT!!! Losers: How did he win!?!?!) Easy. Only one person voted and she voted for Trent because he is sarcastic but still nice, right Abby?(Trent: thank- you, Abby)okay this means...YOU TWO CAN LEAVE NOW!!!!!!-losers slowly walk out of the room-Okay, so Trent, will you do the disclaimer? (Trent:sure, neither I nor 'Saguri' own Recess. Enjoy this chapter of **A Not So Triangular Love Triangle** )

**A Not So Triangular Love Triangle**

_Recap: Can I...Can I kiss you,Ashley?_

As he finally was able to ask her, what surprised Spinelli was that she wasn't at all grossed out when she thought about kissing him like when it came to Teej. _Could I actually l-lo-love him? _When she saw the scared expression on his face she knew her answer to her own and his question. _Great, I think you just ruined any chance to be with her, you idiot!! _Butch kept yelling in his head. He was about to say sorry and walk home(Trent: which was like, oh, ten steps away right now) when he heard a faint mumble from a, now, very blushing Spinelli. "what, i'm sorry, I didn't hear you, Ash" he said still only centimeters away from her face. "i said, yes you can" she said, if possible, blushing even more(Trent: I don't think it's possible) Butch then, couldn't help but smile alittle. "Alright, close your eyes". As his lips were just about to touch her own, Spinelli heard someone yell behind them..."hey Spinelli! Sorry we're late!!" Both Spinelli and Butch turned to where they heard the person yell and saw the rest of the group riding their bikes towards her.(Trent: And yep, you guessed it, TJ was at the front,-mumbling: little love ruining bastard-) "What are you guys doing here?" was all Spinelli could let out without sounding pissed off._ Why the hell does __**HE **__always comes right when the timing is perfect!?!?!?!? _Was going thru Butch's mind as he wasn't paying attention just glaring at TJ.(Trent: Dude, if glares could kill, TJ would have gone to hell; come back, and then go to hell again) Spinelli? Why are you wearing a dress?" Vince asked looking at his friend with a confused look. "What? A girl can't wear a dress!?" She spat back, annoyed for being interrupted for the, not first time, but second time that day!!

"well yeah, but...you? I don't remember the last time you wore a dress." Vince said back. "-sigh- I wear a dress everyday, Vince" Spinelli said shaking her head back and forth at her idiot of a friend. "Really?" Vince asked looking dumbstruck(Trent: what do you mean 'looking dumbstruck'? He is dumb.) "yes ,Vince, it's true." Gretchen said, seeing the obvious look of confusion on his face. "Whatever, let's just go inside, okay?" Butch suggested, regaining his calmness. "okay" everyone said. **When They Get Inside**

"i'm going to go change, okay guys?" Spinelli said, already half way up her stairs. Also when she was saying that Butch was sitting in Spinelli's chair. "Dude, if you value your life, you'll get off Spinelli's chair before she comes back.) TJ said to Butch with wide eyes._ I want him out of the picture, but I wouldn't wish that much pain on anyone, not even Butch._ TJ thought remembering back to Spinelli's 8th birthday and some kid sat on it. They left with eight broken bones that day. "Why?" Butch asked confused. "Hey guys, you want to do the homework first or get some snacks?" Spinelli asked coming down the stairs. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes, waiting. Waiting to see what she would do to Butch. "What?" Then everyone looked at Butch and looked back at her. When that happened, something clicked in her head. "Ohhh, it's okay, I let Butch sit there all the time." Spinelli said with a smile and a giggle.

___**After an hour....**_

"Okay, bye guys, see you tomorrow." Spinelli said while her friends were getting on there bikes. "Okay, tell Butch we said bye. And that we'll see him tomorrow, too." Said Mikey(Trent:Butch fell asleep on her couch) "Okay, later." Spinelli said while walking back to her house, planing ways to wake up Butch, knowing he's a deep sleeper. _That might work.... _she thought as she heard someone yell "Hey, Spin, wait up!" She turned already knowing that voice."Hey TJ, what's up?"she asked forcing a smile, she knew this was his fault to begin with. "i wanted to ask you something..." he said looking a little scared of the answer. "Sure, what is it?" she asked back. "Well, um, i-i do-i don't know how to ask this so i'll just ask, Spinelli, Do you like-like Butch?" Silence. But not the kind she had had with Butch, this one was awkward, weird, and uncomfortable. "That's none of your business, TJ, so I suggest you leave and i'll see you tomorrow."Was all she said before closing the door in his face.

_**In Spinelli's House**_

"Butch!!! Butch, wake up!!!!! BUTCH, WAKE UP NOW OR I'LL TROW YOU DOWN THE STAIRS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Spinelli yelled at the top of her lungs. "What?" Butch said sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "what time is it?" he asked, still half asleep. "Eight o'clock." she said sitting down on the couch next to him. Silence,again, but neither minded it. Both felt comfortable even when it got silent. Then all of a sudden..."i'm sorry, I didn't know they were coming, I swear" Spinelli said softly. Butch looked over at her... "it's fine,really. It was out of your control" he said moving closer to 'his' Ashley. "So... um, about earlier, you know before everyone came, I seem to remember what we were about to do but weren't able to." He said, smirking when he saw her smile and blush...again. "Me too." "Can I try now, hopefully no one will show up this time. "O-Okay...". Was all she said. He turned her head so she was facing him. "Close your eyes." She did. He moved down, eyes half closed. Both felt like they got electrocuted when their lips met. They stayed like that like what seemed like forever, when in reality it was only like ten seconds. They moved apart. "wow..." both said at the same time. Before he could ever register what happened, he found 'his' Ashley hugging him. He held held her for awhile. "Want to watch a movie?" Spinelli asked, her eyes still closed. "Sure..."

Okay, well that's the end of this chapter. We hope you liked it!!! Will make more soon, but we have to work on our other fanfiction: Rocket Power in the Future sorry! As the hours draw by, I will say to you, not good-bye, farewell, let us say a dou. Until next time, peoples!!!!!(Trent: Bye bye peoples, we'll update soon, promise)


	5. Auther's Note II

Shimatta urusai deyo, star!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Trent: Huh?) Ugh..! At least have the courage to put your name so I don't have to make a frickin' chap for everyone just so I can talk to you, shimatta!!!!(Trent:What?) Oh my f**king god, it means "damn it" in Japanese, Trent!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Trent:...-shudders in fear-) -sigh- sorry Trent, I didn't mean to scare you...(Trent: i-it-it's o-ok-okay,really, i-i'm not scar-scared) Right.... as for you 'Star'. Realize something, okay? YOU DON'T FREAKIN SCARE ME, SO BRING IT ON, YOU LITTLE SUBETA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Trent: 'subeta?') It's bi**h in Japanese. (Trent:A-'SAGURI' , DON'T CUSE ONLINE!!!!!!!) Bu-bu-but-(Trent: no buts, say sorry, now!!) HELLZZ NO!!! (Trent: why not?-i hand him stars reviews- ....screw you 'star'...)That's what I thought. Sorry to everyone else who's reading this! But it's also a good thing, I mean, everytime I write a 'authors note' I write another chapter for the rest of you!!! Is that okay? Now i'm saying this for what I hope is the last time!!!! _**THIS A BUTCHXSPINELLI STORY AND IT'S STAYING THAT WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Also, 'star', yes I can kill off TJ and if you keep sending frickin flames, I will find a way, also I might make Spinelli happy about his death if you don't shut up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I said in the summary, and I quote "_Don't like, don't read_" sound familiar? That's what I thought...-sigh- that's all, I feel better now, Trent!(Trent:Good... cause to tell you the truth, you were scaring me, a lot!)


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so Trent here.'Saguri doesn't feel like talking right now...(Saguri:........................) not just because of 'star' , but also because of something at school. Tell them, 'Saguri', it'll make you feel better....(Saguri: fine....okay so I have to choose a class president ,no problem right? WRONG!!!! I have to choose between Austyn, who you have all seen, and Drew!!!!! I met Austyn last year, and he's very special to me! But I've known and been in the same class as Drew since fourth grade-Trent: we're in 8th right now- and I have to choose between the two!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You see we were split into teams by the teacher and each group had a candidate and it's come down to Austyn's group and Drew's group!!! Please help people!!!! the winning group gets out of mid-terms with a free A!!!! So, Drew hasn't tried to pull anything to get my vote,yet. But, Austyn said if I don't vote for his group he'll never speak to me again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't think I could handle it if he stopped speaking to me, but if that's really the way he wants it, i'll do anything for him...as I would for Drew as well.... we don't own Recess or the characters. Please enjoy this chapter of **A Not So Triangular Love Triangle**) Trent: yeah.... enjoy.....

**Butch's POV**

So here we are, watching "Saw III" _I can't believe Ash likes this kinda stuff, I always thought she liked action movies, but oh well... were alone together and that's all that matters right now._ "Hey, hey, Butch?" Spinelli asked, noticing Butch was about to go to la-la land....again.(Trent: He does that a lot, huh?) "yeah?" I asked looking at her, having a arm around her shoulders... "you're so pretty..." I said without thinking. I noticed her cheeks go tomato red as I thought about what I just said. I then blushed as well. "th-tha-thank you." Ash said as she leaned up and kissed my cheek. "You're very welcome." I said with a sniffle.

**The Next Day At School **

"Hey Spinelli, how was your night with Butch?" Vince asked walking up to Spinelli in class(Trent: Butch is sick for the day) the way he asked that you would have sworn he was asking if she had slept with him or something!!! "Fine, why?" Spin asked already looking annoyed from this conversation. "Cause I called Teej later that night and he sounded kinda weird so I asked what was wrong. He said Butch still hadn't left you house. It was like ten o'clock already! What happened?" Vince asked as he and Spinelli sat down at their desks. "yeah, what did happen?" The pair heard a voice ask. They looked up to see none other that... "nothing Teej, we were watching a movie after I spent like half an hour trying to wake him up. No big deal." Spinelli said, glaring at TJ._ I'm definitely going to get you back for this, TJ Detwailer. _ Spinelli said in her head, already coming up with a way to get back at a certain red hat wearing boy.

Okay, sorry it's so short. It's just, I have a lot to think about right now. I have to vote by Friday!!TT_TT -whimper- Trent!(Trent: Yeah?) I want ice-cream! Please, can we go get some?!? Please,please,please?(Trent:Alright, come on lets go.


	7. Chapter 5

-sigh- Star, if you hate my story, why do you read it? Just to annoy me? Or threaten me? Cause it's not working, god Damn it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You think you're so fu**ing scary, yeah right!!!(Trent: 'Saguri' calm down,please?)NO!!!!!!!! she's fu**ing annoying!!!!! Also, do you even know what a fanfic is?!?! I mean come on!! The characters don't have to act like the actually characters!!!! A fanfic is what someone wants for them or they have an idea in what they should do!!!!!!!!!!! Also, as for the flowers, I freaking don't care!!!!!!!!!! I'm not going to die any time soon, so ha!!!!!!!(Trent: -sigh- 'Saguri' please calm sown, it's not good for you to get so worked up over pointless things)-sigh- fine, i'll try. For you, Trent...(Trent: Thank-you....) But for one last thing.... the 'real' Spinelli would not kill me because,well sorry if I bum you out but, she's not real!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So, if you want to read about TJ/Spin, go read a different fanfic! As for everyone else,thank-you for staying with me thru this, I was thinking of going in the future and skipping till they're in high school, what do you think? Yes? No? If we do, I can come up with more things to write about. Tell me what you think. I'll update in a few days. Sorry! I have finals next week, so I have to study!!! TT_TT Same thing with Trent...(Trent: WE HAVE FINALS NEXT WEEK?!?!?!?!?!?!) O.O''....yeah, why do you think we can't update today?(Trent: idk, I thought you just had writers block or something.)Well sorry to say this but no. we have finals next week....-sigh- Geometry, Japanese, Honors Language Arts, Spanish, Science...so many tests!!!!!!!!! Luckily, I don't have any for P.E. or Advanced Choir. Yay!! But that still leaves five to study for...TT_TT Trent, can I be "absent" next week? (Trent:-sigh- No, 'Saguri' you're not going to skip school...)Fine!!! Then I need to go study....TT_TT


	8. Authers Note IV

Okay! Listen up star! Say what ever shit you want about me, but do NOT, I repeat, do NOT make fun of Trent!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And for you're question of who is he, he is my closet friend! Got a problem with that? And you said I was crazy for wanting to skip school for a fanfic, well, I didn't say it was for the fanfic now did I?!?! I just don't like tests.....also, you said other people think i'm crazy, exactly how is it that you know this? That's right you don't! I don't care if people think that either! I am a little weird, so what? Everyone is. I mean, if you take one look at me you can see it! Almost all of my clothes are black and all my make up is black! I'm goth, of course i'm weird in other peoples eyes! Trent has a weird obsession with football, no big deal. So does Austyn! Urisai deyo, chibi subeta!!!!!! (Trent: ?) -sigh- it means: you're annoying, little bitch. (Trent: -sigh- you need to teach me these things sometime.


	9. real chapter 5

Okay, so I got a review and so, i'll try not to make anymore aither's notes,(Trent: And...?) -sigh- i'm sorry for yelling at you in Japanese and i'm sorry for anything else I should be sorry for...although the whole _ Goths mainly write poems _isn't true, sorry. And to all who thought i'm Japanese, i'm not. I'm actually half Mexican and half Italian (Trent: With who knows what else is in her) I feel for you, Faye. I care about certain pairings too...(Trent: Also, don't worry about Austyn, or Austin, they're too idiotic to know they were insulted or anything. Sorry for 'Saguri blowing up in the last Authors note, too. She just cares deeply about me, Austyn, Austin, and a different guy, too. She's very protective of us.) Although, I've loved the Japanese cultures and language ever since I was little. I've taken as many classes as I possibly could to learn more and I've even gone to Japan for school. One question though. Why the change of heart now, Faye? (Trent: you can actually be serious for a while, can't you? Also, I forgive you as well, Faye. Sorry about 'Saguri', she has a bit of an anger issue) -glare- what about me? (Trent: you know you won't hurt me) So? Doesn't mean I can't think of ways to hurt you..(Trent:...O.O...).

So, we will be going into the future. From now on they will be in their second year in high school. Although, if you don't like it this way, tell me and i'll change it back. I just thought that more interesting things can happen if they're older! Right?

**7 Years Later**

**Spinelli's POV:**

So, here I am. Getting ready for school has gotten so boring. Mainly because i'm half asleep. Also, high school womped big time. Soon as I hit the winter break in middle school I went thru the 'change into womanhood' as mom had put it. It was funny to see the looks on the Ashleys faces when they saw me, though! I swear their jaws hit the ground! I had a bigger chest than any of them and a smaller waist then any of them, too. I guess some girls really care about that kind of stuff_ 'Although, I have no idea why'_ . My hair is now too long for my signature pig tails. It is about to my hips now, but i'm always wearing it in a high ponytail, so it only reaches about half way down my back. I was putting on my shirt (without her pants on) when I saw some one coming in my room from the window. "Butch, what are you doing in here?" I asked, crossing my arms, not annoyed or freaked out at all. This had become a regular thing. Butch comes in my window, waits for me to finish getting ready, then we walk to school together. "Same reason as always, babe" he said as he sat down on my bed.

**Normal POV:**

Spinelli sighed. She went to her dresser to get some pants. She seemed to go from 'tom-boy tough girl' to 'hot goth/punk tough girl'. She wore a shirt that was black, except the sleeves were red and went about half way between her elbow and wrist. Her pants were black,too. Except that they were baggy and had chains on them. The main thing people(Trent: Mainly guys, but some girls too) saw was how her shirt was a 'v' neck and it almost went to her bra. She put her hair into a ponytail with a black and red scrunchy, then after putting on her eyeliner(black of course) she put on her fishnet gloves(you know, the kind that don't go on the fingers). As she walked over to her bed she noticed Butch wasn't there anymore.

A/N: okay, that's it. I know it's short, even for me. But I wanted to see if you guys want it here or in third grade. Tell me and i'll update soon, kay? No hard feelings, Faye? Oh and lucky me! My finals got pushed back a week! (Trent: -sigh- all seriousness gone huh?) Yep.... Bye bye peoples!


	10. real Chapter 6

...damn it...(Trent:?) I thought that because the finals were pushed back, we wouldn't have anymore tests till then. But nooooo, I just had a test today....i think I bombed it...(Trent: oh, that...yeah, finals next week and tests this week, how fun! Right....) okay, whatever.... well a question came up in a review and I realized I never told you guys, sorry! I'm a girl, although I go by 'Saguri' my real name is Ariana! (Trent: that Italian or Spanish?) Both! In Italian it is more common to be 'Adriana' but in Spanish it is 'Arianna'. My parents decided to mix the two and that's how my name is Ariana! To answer your question Faye,yes I do have an email address. (Trent: two actually...) right! Well one is "Angel_of_"__and the other is "Loner_4_".those are the only ones! (Trent: Yeah, I have one, too. But I can't remember the password to get in...) I also have an IMVU and Myspace! (Trent:?... I thought you hated 'Myspace'...?) Did, but I was really bored and made one. It's a great way to talk to some of my friends! (Trent: oh! And for those of you who don't know, IMVU is a 3D chat room.) okay so I got one review and it said to stay in high school but to say what happened in forth and fifth grade. So here you go! Info time!

Okay well in forth grade TJ was still after Spinelli's heart (Trent: -sigh- Me: Trent, quit it! Trent: fine) even though Spinelli and Butch were dating, kinda. ( what do you call it for forth graders like this? Cause they think that kind of stuff is gross) They stayed friends, but it was still hard for both of them....then _**it**_ happened...that just got TJ pissed off! He already lost her to Butch, he wasn't about to let it happen again! You see, during forth grade a certain red haired boy admitted he had a crush on Spinelli.

Yep, you guessed it, Lawson!!!!! (Trent: you think TJ was pissed?!?! What about Butch?!?!? He was about to kill Lawson, literally!!!!!! he was already thinking about how to do it!!!) Then somehow Spinelli's parents found out about Lawson liking their little 'pooky'. (Trent: TJ did it,didn't he?)so they made her go out with him for, like, five months!!!!! until the day that Spinelli ran away from home for a few weeks.(Trent:they were in fifth grade when this happened) She ran off to her older brothers place. He promised not to tell their parents about her where abouts. She went to a pay phone and 'negotiated' with her parent(Trent: 'negotiated' my ass, she threatened to never come home if they didn't let her make her own choice about who she was to date. So,when she went home, they kept their promise. The next day, Spinelli broke up with Lawson and got back together with Butch. Although, that was the first time she could remember seeing him cry. When she went to talk to him after she ran away, he literally burst out crying when he saw her. He then made her promise to never do that again. He had told her he loved her.

**Middle School....**

you guys have all seen the episode where Spinelli's parents were secret agents, right? Well eventually they told her. She was shocked. Then a few weeks later, her parents died on a mission... (This was after she went through 'the change into womanhood'. I think that explains the whole Gothic thing pretty well, don't you agree?) Well when that happened, her brother came back home and she didn't move or anything but she didn't speak for the next year. She hadn't cried at all about it so Butch was worried. When he finally confronted her about it, she 'broke'. She didn't stop crying for seven hours,all the while Butch was there holding her, until she fell asleep. After that, she started to get better. Then, she-....well, that brings us to the present...

A/N: So what do you think? So tragic huh? I love drama in these things! Tell me what you think, please? Dozou? (Trent:?) -sigh- it means please, Trent...(Trent: oh! Okay, dozou, people review?) yep, okay l8er pplz!


	11. Sorry! These are my real Email Addresses

Sorry! It didn't show up in the other chapter!

Angel_of_Darkness (insert 'at' sign, sorry it won't let me here!) usa. com

and

Loner_4_Life(insert 'at' sign here, it still won't let me on here) email. com

those are my email addresses! I don't know why they did what they did in the other chapter, sorry again! L8er pplz!


End file.
